TDU: Total Drama University Application
by chilloice
Summary: CLOSED ONLY CONTESTANTS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you high school juniors, seniors and college freshmen and sophomores you want to have a chance to win one million dollars. Maybe it's to pay for school, throw a huge party or maybe even donate it either way Total Drama wants new cast members. We want those who want to face off for the million! Will it be you maybe fill out the form below:

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age:(needs to be 17-19)**

**Personality: **

**Sexuality: **

**Body type: **

**Appearance:(hair color, eye color, pirercings, jewelry,tattoos,scars, etc)**

**Bio: (paragraph at least)**

**Swimsuit:**

**Sleep Clothing: (doesn't need can always sleep nude)**

**Birth Place: **

**Hobbies: **

**Talent: **

**Three Word Description;**

**Strategy to win:**

**A reasons to win $1,000,000: **

**Short Audition tape:**

Once done send your form to Total Dramas new host Lucas McLean at the nearest mailbox spots are limited. Remember we want the drama, maybe the crazies, the gossips and many more dramatic weirdoes out there

* * *

_This is just a thing need around 13-19 OC's I already made a dude so I need six more guys and seven girls are the minimum the max I need nine guys and ten girls please and thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_I have to say I'm impressed by the quick responses and I have 7 guys which is the minimum and 6 girls darn so close just one more. Anyway I have to say I hope one more girl appears or maybe 3 more guys and 4 girls to reach the maximum. I should also have to say thank you to all those who applied although I have to handaerie all the info so I can use it correctly hehe._

_This are the males that are in and the user who crated them:_

**_Cyrus Pence: chilloice*I needed to do one because I couldn't help myself*_**

**_Joshua Brandon Valentine: Meowth's Toon Dragon_**

**_James (need a last name friend): TheOneTimeJarvis247_**

**_Erik Dune: My Darkest Hero_**

**_"Giorgio e Guido De Rege "Gio": Just Peachy J_**

**_Riley Martin- Tigerstaysinhiscage_**

**_Solis Lux Pacem: LiveUrLife2013_**

_These are the girls and their users:_

**_Zanna Gomez (Missy Gomez)- MissyMidget_**

**_Mia Fletcher- lolluv_**

**_Julie Rain- kosmic_**

**_Iviline "Ivy" Maple- TheChazzet33_**

**_Luna Tenebrae Pacdem- LiveUrLife2013_**

**_Sia Gordon- McRibbles_**

_These again are the contestants and the users LiveUrLife created twins. Like before need 1 more girl or 3 guys and 4 girls tell your friends your siblings maybe make them one so you can tell them who to vote off ha no just kidding but tell friends who have account please and thank you. I'll also be needing ethnicities I forgot about this so leave a review with your OC's name and say their ethnicity or PM me with either TDU or your OC's name as the subject._


	3. Chapter 3

_Forget everything from chapter 2 I have 14 yaaaaaay! Now I won't start the season yet maybe 3 more guys and 3 more girls_

_This are the males that are in and the user who crated them:_

**_Cyrus Pence: chilloice*I needed to do one because I couldn't help myself*_**

**_Joshua Brandon Valentine: Meowth's Toon Dragon_**

**_James (need a last name friend): TheOneTimeJarvis247_**

**_Erik Dune: My Darkest Hero_**

**_"Giorgio e Guido De Rege "Gio": Just Peachy J_**

**_Riley Martin- Tigerstaysinhiscage_**

**_Solis Lux Pacem: LiveUrLife2013_**

_These are the girls and their users:_

**_Zanna Gomez (Missy Gomez)- MissyMidget_**

**_Mia Fletcher- lolluv_**

**_Julie Rain- kosmic_**

**_Iviline "Ivy" Maple- TheChazzet33_**

**_Luna Tenebrae Pacdem- LiveUrLife2013_**

**_Sia Gordon- McRibbles_**

**_Alina Santiago- alley1328_**

_These are the 14 yes! Maybe 3 more guys and 3 more girls will show up. What I said about the ethnicity in chapter 2 do that please_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay the story is called TDU: Total Drama University the application is closed there's 15 contestants follow because the reason is you all know right so follow and if everyone could PM me about their everyday clothing so I can post a chapter of how they look like on the show. Search TDU and at the end should say university and the first chapter is up hopefully you guys enjoy it it's a first time thing I'm going to see it to the end hopefully you guys will too.

TDU: Total Drama University is the name of the actual story/season


	5. Chapter 5

I made a forum where you guys can vote when there's an elimination which could happen all the time I won't say if there will be or not. Also I wrote the opening sequence for the show I hope you guys like the position your in if not tell me and I can rewrite it to suit your and your OC's needs.


	6. Chapter 6

Challenges are won at random by a flip of a coin. I will have two chapters one on the challenges the other the elimination cerimony itself to give time on who you want to vote for. I will vote as Cyrus and I will not play favorite. If I don't receive a vote from the entire team I will roll a die with a number that represents those who don't vote to be voted off. For voting follow the forum I created search TDU or PM me. Also I will also add an ocasional Artermath chapter. The challenge theme are the various jobs you can get after college so I'm open to ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Damn, damn, damn *pounds a table* link isnt working so to the Mathletes and Bookworms PM me your votes when you head to the elimination ceremony because it's too much to deal with and it will be a lot easier so yeah and if you ever want to have your own confessional that you believe your character wants to say just PM me


	8. Chapter 8

This is terrible I was typing the new chapter and then my brother killed the file and it was good now it's gone I'll try again but for today I will plan on how to get pay back and writing I'm so sorry it might take a day or two I have school registration for my senior hope I can though


End file.
